1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door of a cabin for work vehicle, which door opens and closes an entrance of the cabin and includes a door main body having a plurality of accessories assembled thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the door of the cabin for the work vehicle as described above, there can be mentioned a door to which accessories are assembled, including: a door main body formed of a resin plate; a reinforcing frame formed of steel pipe connected in a shape of a loop as an accessory for reinforcing the door main body; and a locking device as an accessory for a closed state of the door, which is attached to the reinforcing frame through a bracket (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-105601 (paragraphs 0026, 0029, FIGS. 4, 5)).
In the configuration described above, since the door main body is formed of a resin plate, it is necessary to assemble a reinforcing frame in order to secure strength as door, and further, in order to assemble the accessories (e.g. locking device), parts specialized for assembling accessories (e.g. bracket) become necessary. Accordingly, the number of parts as well as the number of assembly steps becomes larger, and thus there has been a room for improvement in facilitating parts control and assembly workability. Especially, with respect to the accessory which is not desired to be exposed, such as locking device, it is necessary to provide a special cover for that accessory, and thus, the number of parts as well as the number of assembly steps becomes yet larger.